


Forest Fire

by endore



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Gansey trying to forget, I don't really know how to sum this up, M/M, Pynch endgame, Ronan reflecting on his friendship with Gansey, it's just me writing sad stuff, one before the raven king, the other one after "opal", this takes place in two different timelines, unrequited Ronan Lynch/Joseph Kavinsky
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endore/pseuds/endore
Summary: "Presente, Lynch. Céntrate. Llevas queriendo esto mucho tiempo." Eso se asemejaba más a una realidad, pues no era una mentira. Ronan Lynch nunca mentía. No tenía necesidad de hacerlo. Si en aquel momento le hubieran preguntado si quería seguir besando a Richard Gansey III, el estudiante obsesivo, el que solo tenía ojos para su Camaro naranja, su mejor amigo; habría dicho que no. Porque podía parar de besarle y aprovechar ese instante para quitarle la camiseta.Fic basado en la canción "Forest Fire" de Brighton.





	Forest Fire

**Author's Note:**

> En este fic quería reflejar cómo siento que a Ronan le afectó la ausencia de Gansey tras los eventos de "Opal" y una reflexión sobre su amistad o tortuosa relación. Los tres capítulos se basarán en el canon, pero me tomo libertades sobre muchas cosas que deduzco que ocurrieron en esas aburridas noches de insomnio. ¡Espero que os guste!

**When you were young you used to dream about fires**

**and scream into the night**

**to find me standing barefoot at your side**

**I used to whisper it will be alright**

**and lay down at your side**

**and take your tiny hands into mine ...**

**__ **

Ronan Lynch nunca había estado seguro de querer que su historia acabara.

No necesitaba la clarividencia de las mujeres de 300 Fox Way para adivinarlo. Desde el primer momento, como una intuición desgarradora, la verdad se había manifestado ante  él: un principio implicaba un final. Los caminos llevan a alguna parte. Las metas eran solo una excusa para poder disfrutar de la travesía.

Ronan no estaba seguro de haberla disfrutado, pero tenía claro que el final sería mucho más doloroso. Más aún que deshacer todo aquello que había formado la materia de sus sueños.

 

Tan solo unos meses atrás, Gansey esperaba junto a la puerta de su habitación.

Quizás no esperaba, quizás tan solo dudaba, una de las actitudes que más le costaba enmascarar. Era difícil pensar que a Richard Gansey se le pasara por la cabeza algo más que pura galantería y bondad, y que a veces, solo a veces, vacilara. En noches como aquella, cuando el olor a resina y libros viejos reinaba en Monmouth Manufacturing, era fácil perderse entre cada puerta y cada estantería y cada pequeña promesa compartida entre leyendas antiguas y estudiantes obsesionados para no perderse. Pero Gansey no estaba perdido. Sabía muy bien dónde se encontraba.

Lo que no sabía era qué hacer a continuación.

La puerta de Ronan estaba cerrada. No era difícil adivinar que estaba despierto, a juzgar por el estruendo de música puramente metálica que surgía entre las rendijas. Aunque, a decir verdad, Ronan era capaz de dormir cuando la música era audible incluso desde la habitación de Gansey. A este le hubiera decepcionado que Ronan estuviera durmiendo. Si había algo que los unía, un mínimo retazo común en aquellas personalidades totalmente antagónicas, era estar despiertos cuando el resto de la ciudad dormía.

Un insomnio casi ausente, en el que uno no dormía para no soñar y el otro soñaba cuando no dormía.

Gansey se preguntó quién habría sido Ronan si hubiera sido un poco más _animal_ y un poco menos _Greywaren_. De manera muy similar, a veces se preguntaba qué habría sido de él si no estuviera buscando a Glendower. O, mejor dicho, quién sería él cuando le encontrara.

Incluso cuando posó la mano para llamar a la puerta, Gansey se dio cuenta de que estaba huyendo. Construía un plan complejo mediante el cual huiría en un futuro incierto, y el primer acto de aquella extraña obra era dar un paso hacia delante. Luego se ocuparía de dar tres hacia atrás.

Sin embargo, no necesitó una excusa para entrar en la habitación. Se escuchó un gran estruendo en el interior. Cuando Gansey entró, Sierra exhaló un graznido que hubiera podido ser una advertencia de no haber poseído tanta irrealidad. Ronan estaba lanzando cosas contra las pared. No se detuvo cuando su mejor amigo hubo entrado en la habitación, ni cuando trató de hacerse notar.

No había ni un mueble en la sala que estuviera en su sitio.

Ronan paró abruptamente y se sentó en la cama. Para él no había transiciones, tan solo cortes y cambios. Así, cuando suspiró y se pasó las manos por la cabeza rapada, parecía llevar horas tratando de apaciguar su ira. Gansey se agachó y recogió algo del suelo: unas gafas de sol blancas partidas a la mitad.

—¿Aún sigues con eso...? —murmuró, pero su mejor amigo no le miraba.

Aún de rodillas, Gansey apretó las gafas contra sus propias manos. Una réplica exacta de las gafas de Kavinsky...sacadas de sus sueños. Suponía que había muchas cosas que Ronan no le había contado de aquella vez que había cogido su Camaro mientras él y Adam pasaban unos tediosos días en Washington D.C. Pero Ronan, que jamás hablaba más de lo necesario, permanecía mudo ante las circunstancias. Cualquiera habría afirmado que no le importaba. Gansey, que lo conocía bien, podía afirmar que le importaba _demasiado._

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Ronan negó con la cabeza. Aquella respuesta era escueta, aunque ya era más de lo que Ronan solía dar. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer con la voz del otro soñador revoloteándole por la cabeza?

 

_—¡Realidad! Realidad es lo que otras personas sueñan para ti._

_—La realidad es donde están las demás personas. ¿Qué hay aquí, Kavinsky? ¡Nada! ¡Nadie!_

_—Solo nosotros. Sé lo que eres, Ronan._

__

Sin importar lo que hiciera, Kavinsky regresaba a sus sueños. Ronan no lo quería en Cabeswater pero, al fin y al cabo, el encanto de Cabeswater residía en que la mayoría de sus lugareños eran indeseables. Tan solo la pequeña huérfana y el murmullo de los árboles transmitían tranquilidad a sus agitados sueños. Kavinsky estaba muerto. Pero también era una advertencia.

¿Qué más corrompería el equilibrio de la línea ley?

__—Non omnis moriar —__ murmuró, como si aún estuviera soñando.

Sin embargo, Gansey lo entendió. El muchacho esbozó una sonrisa amistosa.

— _ _Omnia vincit Amor__ —y Ronan rió, porque eso era algo que habría dicho Adam, no Gansey, en medio de unas de sus sesiones de estudio.

—¿Virgilio? ¿En serio? —esta vez, la carcajada fue unísona.

Gansey también se sentó en la cama. Había pretendido decir lo que había dicho. Se había planteado muchas veces los sentimientos de Kavinsky hacia Ronan, aunque nunca había tratado de darles la vuelta.

—Es en serio. ¿A ti...? ¿Él...?

 Por algún motivo, le molestaba pensar que pudieran ser recíprocos.

—No —contestó Ronan de inmediato, zangando la cuestión—. No, joder. Y él lo sabía.

Aquello no era necesario para que Kavinsky acudiera a sus sueños. El simple hecho de haber compartido Cabeswater con él era suficiente. Más retazos de una lejana conversación acudieron a la mente de Ronan: un diálogo que no comunicó a Gansey, por mucho que las entrañas se le retorcieran al recordarlo.

 

_—Eso no es suficiente —respondió Ronan._

_—No digas Dick Gansey, hombre. No lo digas. Él nunca va a estar contigo. Y no me  digas que no caminas por la otra acera, hombre. Estoy en tu cabeza._

_—Eso no es lo que Gansey es para mí —dijo Ronan._

_—No negaste caminar por la otra acera._

_—No. No lo hice._

 

No pudo evitar mirar a Gansey de soslayo, aunque se dio cuenta de que Gansey también le estaba mirando a él. Eso no solía suceder. Gansey era demasiado educado como para observar a la gente de reojo, mucho menos directamente, tratando de penetrar directamente en la consciencia del contrario, __tanteando__ , tal y como lo solía hacer; preparando el terreno antes de proceder a la excavación. Y, cuando excavaba, uno era perfectamente capaz de averiguar no solo que lo había hecho, sino que había conseguido lo que quería. Las tierras del Greywaren habían sido removidas a conciencia y ninguna raíz incrustada en el fondo más lóbrego podría eludir las escrutaciones de Gansey.

¿Cómo se le resistía el rey galés a aquellas alturas?

Ronan sabía que había cosas que a Gansey se le escapaban.

Había algo que todavía no había adivinado.

Ese algo residía en su pecho. Era como un segundo corazón, un palpitar insistente, incesante, silencioso para todos menos para él.

Gansey suspiró y dirigió su mirada al suelo, en el que diferentes objetos de sueño y reales se desparramaban. Ronan a veces se olvidaba de cuál era cuál pero, ¿importaba, acaso, a esas alturas?

—Tienes que dejar de torturarte —fue lo que dijo Gansey. Después de un rato, añadió—. Siempre me he sentido reconfortando pensando que no soy el único que no duerme en esta casa. Es decir, no creo que Noah duerma, pero no es lo mismo. Aunque no me gusta pensar que estás sufriendo. Deberías...no sé, buscar otra cosa.

—¿Otra cosa? —encaró Ronan, súbitamente enfurecido—. ¿Como qué? ¿Pasar las noches construyendo un puto modelo de Henrietta?

La expresión de Gansey se agrió, visiblemente dolido. Era todo lo que hacía cuando se enfadaba. Jamás alzaba la voz, replicaba o trataba de defenderse; tan solo guardaba, guardaba y guardaba, acumulando respuestas en su interior que nunca llegarían a producirse, que ni siquiera llegaban a engendrar odio, sino una temple y creciente soledad. Sin embargo, Ronan quería su odio y su ira, porque sería el único afortunado en recibirla. __Gansey nunca va a estar contigo__ , pero al menos se llevaría algo de él que jamás nadie más poseería.

Aunque tan solo fuera dolor puesto en palabras.

—Lo tengo que hacer de nuevo...—replicó Gansey, abrazándose a sí mismo como si tuviera frío.

Como si eso fuera lo único que le importara.

El chico se ajustó las gafas en el puente de la nariz y cruzó las piernas encima de la cama de Ronan. Este, mientras tanto, se había levantado y daba vueltas por la habitación. La ira recorría cada poro de su piel. Sus nervios eran la gasolina a la que se arrojaba un mechero: no había molestia ni calma, tan solo pura rabia. Un fósforo reventando a base de fricción.

—¿Qué hay de Adam?

Gansey le observó con incredulidad, las cejas fruncidas tras los cristales de sus gafas.

—Le encontré en Cabeswater —prosiguió Ronan—. Le vi en mis sueños. Estaba perdido, en la mitad de la nada.

Ni siquiera en aquella ocasión se desequilibró el tono de voz de Gansey.

—Tuvo visiones y trató de reprimirlas. No funcionó. Discutimos y se largó, pasamos más de un día sin saber de él...le encontraron en medio de una autopista. Llevaba mucho tiempo perdido. Tenía amnesia transitoria.

—¿Y cuándo coño pensábais contármelo?

—Tenías tus propios problemas —Gansey alzó un poco la voz—. Después de lo del dragón de fuego, no quería...

—Apuesto a que Parrish te echó en cara lo del alquiler. Lo hizo, ¿verdad?

Gansey asintió. Ladeó el rostro.

—Fuiste tú quien se lo pagó, ¿verdad? Siempre te ha preocupado más de lo que dejas revelar.

—Eso no importa —espetó Ronan—. Es un capullo muchas veces y tú se lo consientes. Apuesto a que le dejaste recriminártelo todo, Gansey, como hace siempre, te quedaste tan callado como estás ahora, y luego...

Pero Gansey se había levantado de la cama, apretando los puños y mirándole con expresión abatida.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa, Ronan? Dime, ¿por qué no dejas de echármelo todo en cara? Sí, claro que lo hizo. Y déjame decírte por qué no te lo conté. Durante un instante sufrí un impulso. Quise dejarle en medio de la carretera. Quise que encontrara el camino a casa él solo, que supiera lo que duele que tomen tu amistad como una molestia, como una limosna...que crean que mis palabras son una elaborada mentira cuando tan solo son lo que son.

Gansey apretaba ahora la mandíbula, retorciendo las mangas de su muy ancho pijama.

—Quise que sufriera como yo sufro —prosiguió—, y luego me di cuenta de la estupidez de mis sentimientos. ¿Tú sientes lo mismo, Ronan? ¿Quieres que yo lo pase mal para saber cómo te sientes?

Ronan soltó un bufido. Parecía estar a punto de soltar un puñetazo.

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—Joder.

—¿Qué te importa?

—Me importas tú —replicó Ronan. Sierra se había hecho con un puesto de espectador en uno de los pocos muebles en pie de la sala. Parecía observar la escena con devota dedicación—. No sé si tengo que hacerte sentir mal que lo comprendas, pero es exactamente lo que siento yo.

Gansey se quedó callado. Su cuerpo se había relajado, pero su rostro aún estaba alerta.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver.

—Sí que tiene —Ronan se había echado las manos a la cabeza otra vez, frustrado—. ¡Claro que la tiene, joder! ¿Es que no te duele que la gente te trate así? Sé que pasaste la noche en vela el día que destruyeron la maqueta. Sé que te traicioné robándote el Camaro aquella noche para drogarme a sueños con Kavinsky. Sé todo lo que te pasa por la cabeza. Y a veces me gustaría que me golpearas antes de que me miraras como me estás mirando ahora. Porque un puñetazo duele menos, te lo aseguro.

—No necesito pegarte —replicó Gansey con la voz rota—. ¿Cómo puedes sugerir eso?

—¡Pues grítame! —exclamó Ronan, tomando a Gansey de la sudadera y zarandeándole—. ¡Dime todo lo que te he jodido en la vida hasta ahora! ¡Insúltame! Te lo mereces tú más que nadie. A nadie más le dejaría —su voz había acabado de debilitarse—. Pero tú...

No pudo terminar. Gansey había alzado las manos y Ronan pensó que __por fin__ tendría su merecido, la respuesta a tantos abusos cometidos en su amistad. Al fin y al cabo, el cuerpo del soñador estaba cubierto de moratones por golpes recibidos y los nudillos de heridas por proporcionar otros tantos. Uno más no supondría mayor diferencia. Cerró los ojos. Sin embargo, ningún puñetazo alcanzó su rostro.

Tan solo unos labios.

Encima de los suyos.

Comprensión en vez de venganza. No _piedad_ , porque eso habría implicado _clemencia_ , y Gansey no quería que pensaran eso de sus malinterpretables actos. Tan solo ternura. Un leve sabor a hojas de menta.

Ronan recordó la presencia de la niña huérfana en medio de Cabeswater ahuyentando a los demonios de su cabeza. A Noah siendo capaz de sentir cosquillas cuando su espíritu se encontraba cerca de la línea ley. El gesto de Blue cuando montaba en el BMW y Ronan pisaba el acelerador, embargada por la velocidad que a él tanto le gustaba. La sonrisa de Adam, sincera y valiosa, cuando su rostro se recomponía tras la máscara.

Recordó todo aquello que reparaba en vida todo lo que en sus sueños no merecía la pena. Lo que ahuyentaba las confusas sombras y traía consigo una luz sincera. El sueño en medio de la pesadilla.

Todo eso lo sintió en el espacio de cinco segundos, cinco inabarcables segundos en los que los árboles hablaron latín en los recovecos de su mente y repitieron __Omnia vincit Amor__  con la voz de Gansey. Gansey, desinteresado, ambicioso, obsesivo, un ser de casi pura magia de no haber sido tan humano. Su voz repitiendo _tú, maravillosa criatura._ Richard.

 Pero Ronan no era Opal salvándole de sus demonios, ni Noah sintiendo la vida, ni Blue disfrutando de la velocidad, ni Adam sonriendo. Era una criatura hecha del tapiz de sus sueños y era todo aquello que corrompía Cabeswater cuando Gansey buscaba entre la oscuridad de sus cuevas.

Y aunque Ronan quería acunar el rostro de su mejor amigo entre sus manos (probablemente, el gesto más cursi que realizaría en vida), no lo hizo.

Tan solo se dio media vuelta, tomó su chaqueta de cuero y dio un portazo.

 

Gansey se dio cuenta de qué acababa de hacer cuando Sierra emitió un graznido y siguió a su creador hacia el automóvil, escapando por el mísero hueco que dejaba la ventana entrecerrada.

_Tengo que estar soñando,_ pensó. Las ruedas del coche derraparon en la distancia. _Esto no es real._

Estaba solo en medio de la habitación de Ronan, con una sudadera demasiado grande y unos pies demasiado fríos, descalzos. Comenzó a tiritar.

No sabía muy bien por qué le había besado. Quizás quería que se callara. Quizás quería reparar algo que se había roto dentro de él mucho tiempo. Quizás solo pretendía conocer cómo era besar a Ronan Lynch, el muchacho que se había gastado 900 dólares en un tatuaje solo para molestar a su hermano.

La voz de Adam murmuró algo en sus recuerdos. __No puedo matar a sus demonios__. Y Gansey, que lo había juzgado tan mal en aquel entonces, se dio cuenta de algo: era cierto. Nadie podía salvar a Ronan. Y Adam, que evitaba la enfermedad previniendo sus síntomas, adelantaba a Gansey en cualquiera de sus gestos. El muchacho con acento de Henrietta sabía cuándo podía contener a Ronan y cuándo tenía que dejarle explotar, le salvaba si Declan Lynch se acercaba a un terreno demasiado peligroso, era consciente de si el hijo de soñador e hijo de sueño se fracturaba, mientras que Gansey estaba muy ocupado en reparar fracturas antes de que pudieran siquiera formarse. En ser el caballero blanco que nadie pedía.

Pocas veces comprendía a Adam Parrish pero, cuando lo hacía, le perdonaba aquella noche en la que mantuvo a su familia entera en vela.

Gansey volvió a su habitación arrastrando los pies. Era una noche extraña, pero no durmió. Y eso no era nada extraño.


End file.
